Minor Ships
Minor ships on the show are ships that are plausible, yet not given much airtime due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member has a recurring, unstable role on the show. Some characters never show up again and are just one appearance characters.. Ships can be either platonic friendships, or romantic relationships depending on what the ship is. Examples of Minor Ships Candy - ( [[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Wendy|We/'ndy']] ) Cevel '- ([[Carly Shay|'C/arly]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Fasha - ( [[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Tasha|T/'asha']] ) Felanie - ( [[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']] ) Fendy - ( [[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Wendy|W/'endy']] ) Flave - ( [[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']] ) Marbert - ( [[Marissa Benson|'Mar/']]issa Benson and Lew/bert ''') '''Seuben - ( [[Sam Puckett|'S/am']] and R/euben) Sham - ( [[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Sam Puckett|S/'am']] ) Sharly - ( [[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']] ) Sheddie - ( [[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] and [[Freddie|Fre/'ddie']] ) Siffin - ( [[Sam|'S'/am]] and Gr/iffin ''') '''Spasha - ( [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Sasha Striker|S/'asha']] ) Speronica - ( [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Veronica|V/'eronica']] ) Spug - Nug - ( [[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] and N/ug - Nug ''') '''Wam ( [[Wendy|'W'/endy]] and [[Sam|S/'am']] ) Minor Ship Moments Candy iChristmas *Wendy tells Carly that her boyfriend (Nevel) is looking for her (alternate reality). iDate A Bad Boy *Carly and Wendy want to study at Carly´s, but can´t because of Griffin. iFight Shelby Marx *Wendy is worried because of Carly´s upcoming fight. Cevel iNevel *Nevel smells Carly's hair, kisses her on the cheek, and tries to dance with her. iChristmas *Carly learns that she would have dated Nevel if Spencer had been born normal, to her disgust. *Nevel kissed Carly. iWant My Website Back *Carly agrees to kiss Nevel to get the iCarly URL back, but manages to escape without his kiss after Nevel sign back iCarly to her. Then when she gets back to her appartment, she pours guacamole all over him. Fasha iEnrage Gibby *In a commercial, the announcer says that "Freddie has his eyes on someone new." Referring to Tasha. *Freddie finds out Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend and makes a remark saying "How does he get one of those? I want one of those." *Tasha asks Freddie for some advice with a camera that she wants to get for Gibby. *Freddie shows off a camera and Tasha asks "Gibby likes to make videos of his cat. Is it good for that?" Freddie responds "Yes it works on cats." *Tasha accidently trips and falls onto Freddie landing in a beanbag. Gibby mistakes this as Freddie trying to kiss Tasha. *Freddie and Tasha continue to tell Gibby nothing happen between them. *Freddie still can't believe that Gibby has Tasha, and wants have a girl like Tasha, too. Felanie iTwins *Freddie and Melanie meet for the first time. *Melanie tells Freddie she knows him from iCarly. *Freddie randomly asks Melanie on a date and she agrees much to his surprise. *Freddie tells Melanie he thinks she looks hot tonight and she responds by saying she loves his shirt - which is stripes and Sam hates guys wearing stripes. *Freddie hits Melanie's arm, and she says, "Ow," showing she feels physical pain--something Sam has never done (or will admit). *Melanie doesn't mind that Freddie holds her hand, and tells him she thinks he is very cute. *Both dance together to a slow song, and Melanie admits she likes Freddie. *Melanie kisses Freddie once and tries for a second kiss, but Freddie runs away with Melanie chasing after *him. *In the end, Melanie still has feelings for Freddie, and refers to him as "adorable." Although, Freddie doesn't return the feelings back, thinking it's Sam. iThink They Kissed *This is just a minor reference, but Freddie says "...but that might have been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing!" implying that he might have accepted Melanie as a real person, despite the fact that he completely believed that Melanie was not real when Sam told him. Fendy iMake Sam Girlier *Wendy and Freddie both make speeches at Sam's party. iReunite With Missy *Wendy is impressed that Freddie gave up his cruise to Missy. *Wendy calls Freddie a "sweet boy" and pinches his cheek. Flave iQuit iCarly *Fleck and Dave make videos together and enlist the aid of Carly and Sam to win the iShorts competition, as well as $5,000. They fight and "break up", but after seeing the girls almost lose their lives over something silly, they hug and make up and decide to shoot the iShorts video together. Marbert iHurt Lewbert *After Lewbert is injured, Mrs.Benson tends to his wounds and they pursue a relationship. With the help of Carly and Sam, Freddie manages to avert this (By being pushed down stairs), and the possibilty of being related to Lewbert. *While eating dinner, Lewbert asks Marrisa if she "wants to go right to dessert". iBeat the Heat *Lewbert and Marissa see each other then awkwardly walk away at first. *When they are stuck in Carly's apartment together, Lewbert mentions they "Could've gotten married and had a better son!" *Mrs. Benson slaps Lewbert after he says that and pops his wart, then tells him to "grow a new one". Seuben iWin a Date *Reuben has a crush on Sam, and exclaims when he sees her: "There's my raspberry soccer ball!," meaning he thinks of her as his girlfriend. Sam shows her disgust of him once saying, "Speaking of crazy flakes, it's YOU!" Sham iFight Shelby Marx *Sam goes to Carly's to watch the Shelby Marx fight because Shelby is her favorite. *After Shelby's win, Sam jumps on the couch and screams "I LOVE HER!" *Sam is into Shelby's idea for a fight, and says "This is the best thing ever!" *Shelby appears on iCarly and gives Sam a hug. Sharly iFight Shelby Marx *When Carly first sees Shelby Marx on Pay Per View, she says "Her shorts are so cute!" *Carly mentions Shelby on iCarly and fake challenges her to a fight. *Carly rambles about not wanting to fight Shelby, and in her rant, says "..but I don't even wanna kick your butt! Your butt's never done anything to me and I'm sure it's super cute!" *Shelby assures Carly that she doesn't really want to hurt her for the fight, and asks if she's ready when she attempts a demonstration. After Carly says no, she says "Yeah you are", and pretends to hit her, but none of her hits land. She says "See, nothin' to worry about", which relieves Carly, and she agrees to the fight. *Shelby accepts Carly's apology and believes her when she says she didn't mean to hurt her grandmother. She also offers Carly her hand, and Carly takes it. Sheddie iFight Shelby Marx *Freddie knows who Shelby is, although Carly doesn't, and says she's "smoking hot", as well as saying she could "kick him in the face any day". *When she arrives at Carly's, he makes her raisin bread toast, which she doesn't like. *When Shelby appears on iCarly, she hugs Freddie and he sniffs her hair, scaring her a little. Siffin iDate a Bad Boy *Sam calls Griffin 'Hot Lips' when she first meets him. *Sam stays for a while after Griffin comes to see Carly. *Griffin laughs at Sam's joke about being tased. *When Griffin comes to visit Carly, Sam passes him, touches his leather jacket, and says," Nice...". *Sam admires his body: Once during the episode Sam goes to get a piece of pizza and it takes her fifteen minutes, in which most of the time she takes high resolution pictures of him. *Sam asks Freddie if she can talk with Carly about her "smokin' hot bf". iBeat the Heat *Sam feels that Griffin should get over his obsession with Pee Wee babies. *Sam throws Griffin's favorite Pee Wee baby ( Peter the Penguin ) on the couch, and an elderly man sits on it. Spasha iStage an Intervention *After Freddie looks up Sasha on Zaplook and mentions her high score, Spencer says "Not bad for a lady rat..." *When Spencer first meets Sasha, he asks "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tanktop?" *Spencer admits to being attracted to Sasha and scared of her at the same time. *Sam asks them whether they're going to make out or play Pak-Rat. *Spencer wants to go out with Sasha, but has to stay to finish his sculpture. *Sasha and Spencer kiss before she leaves, and Sasha tells him to call her and Spencer says "We'll see." Speronica iMake Sam Girlier *They kiss multiple times in the episode. *Veronica tries to guess whether Carly, Spencer's sister, is paper or plastic. *Veronica says she doesn't mind if he didn't wear the suit. *Veronica is freaked out when Spencer wears the tuxedo all the time, but runs back to his house and kisses him after he shouts that he's so well dressed and says "You do look cute in your tux" and resume kissing. iEnrage Gibby *Veronica goes to Carly's house to offer her condolences after the newspaper reported Spencer to be dead. *It is revealed that Spencer was in love with Veronica before she dumped him. *Veronica calls Spencer a "creative, fun spirit" and wishes that she could "hold him one more time." *A Fanpop poll declares Veronica as their favorite of Spencer's ex-girlfriends. ( Fanpop poll ) Spug - Nug iCook *Spencer has a vision that Nug - Nug will hug him at the Groovie Smoothie. *Shortly afterwards, it comes true. *Spencer waits hours for Nug-Nug to finally come to the Groovy Smoothie- he even waits until they are closed. *Spencer and Nug-Nug hug. *Dan, the creator of iCarly, supports this ship. Wam iFence *Wendy invites Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonnaise at Ms. Briggs's car. iMake Sam Girlier *Wendy is invited to Sam´s birthday party and tells how Sam filled Wendy's bra with pudding during a slumber party, froze it and threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it the next day. iDate a Bad Boy *Sam watches gross videos with Wendy, and lets her watch videos on her laptop. iTake on Dingo *Wendy tells Sam and Freddie about Totally Teri ripping off iCarly. iFight Shelby Marx *Wendy and Sam both remember Shelby kicking out a Russian girl's front teeth and imitate the way she talks now. Candy.jpg|Candy in iFight Shelby Marx. Yeah55.jpg|Cevel in iChristmas 9589286.jpg|Fasha in iEnrage Gibby. Fendy.jpg|Fendy in iReunite With Missy. ITwins.jpg|Felanie in iTwins. Sharly.jpg|Sharly in iFight Shelby Marx. Spasha.jpg|Spasha in iStage An Intervention. Spencer Veronica.jpg|Speronica in iMake Sam Girlier. Hugging.jpg|Spug - Nug in iCook Wam.jpg|Wam interaction in iFight Shelby Marx. Spencer.jpg|Spasha in iStage an Intervention Fanfiction about minor ships Eyes For Another-Tasha asks Freddie for advice on a camera for Gibby, but she has other things on her mind too. Fasha. Rated K+. First Fasha story on FF. Written by XxCreddieShipperxX. iTwins Alternative Ending-What happened when Freddie found out that Sam and Melanie were twins at the end of iTwins? Felanie. Rated K. Shawty Like A Meleddie In My Head-In a way she's sort of like that song "Replay." Once you hear it once, you can't get it out of your head. Felanie. Rated K. iAm A CheekPincher-Wendy wonders what Sam has that she doesn't. But does Wendy really have anything to worry about? Or is she just misunderstanding what Freddie said? Fendy. Rated K. Written by PigSlay. iNever Forgot You-It's been one year since she lost her Pak-Rat throne, one year since she became second-best, one year since she received the kiss that changed her life... and she hasn't forgotten HIM for a moment. Spasha. Rated T Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments